Simple Story
by SasShin
Summary: kisah cinta sederhana antara Kaname dan Zero yang dimulai dari sebuah boneka kutukan hadiah buat Zero dari Kaname. For Fujoshi Independent Day #4. Read n Review please!DLDR.


**Judul : Simple Story**

**Fandom : Vampire Knight**

**Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino**

**Rated : T+ (menuju M)**

**Pairing : KaZe (Kuran Kaname X Kiryuu Zero)**

**Warning : Yaoi **_**of course**_**, OOC, First Story in this fandom, LIME, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read!**

Yuki Kurosu dan Kiryuu Zero terdiam tepat di gerbang _Cross Academy_, kali ini mereka terdiam bukan karena keributan yang diciptakan oleh siswi-siswi _Day Class _jika melihat para siswa _Night Class_ di pergantian kelas, tapi kali ini mereka terdiam karena keberadaan sesosok yang terlalu mempesona dengan surai cokelat tua sepundak yang terlihat lembut ketika tertiup angin pagi, kulit putih pucat yang bersih tampak berkilau terkena cahaya mentari pagi ditambah dengan mata merah semerah bunga mawar yang mempunyai tatapan sendu namun tidak mengurangi aura yang dingin di sekitar tubuh tinggi atletisnya.

"Selamat datang." Suara lemah lembut Yuki terdengar di sela desau angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun Momiji berwarna kecoklatan yang berserakan di tegel sekolah elit tersebut.

"Kami pulang," sahutan pelan nan elegan disuarakan oleh sang pangeran Vampir berdarah murni yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari kedua _perfect _yang masih setia menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Tatapan penuh kelembutan dan kekaguman dari sepasang mata milik Yuki dan tatapan penuh aura membunuh dan penuh kebencian dari sepasang _amethyst _milik rival abadinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiryuu Zero. Pemuda yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai saingan dalam mendapatkan perhatian dan hati Yuki.

"Selamat datang Kaname-_senpai_," kata Yuki dengan senyum penuh kelembutan.

"Yuki, aku membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu," ucap sang Vampir tampan sambil memberikan sebuah botol segenggaman tangan dengan bunga mawar di dalamnya. "Katanya, ini bunga mawar yang hanya mekar sepuluh tahun sekali, dan diawetkan dengan semacam getah. Menurutku ini benda langka... jadi, kuberikan untukmu." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang sukses memunculkan semburat merah di pipi gadis manis tersebut.

"_Thank you_," ucap Yuki sambil memperhatikan hadiah kecil tersebut.

_Crimson _Kaname kini beralih ke _amethyst_ Zero yang dari tadi tidak sudi sedikit pun menatapnya. Seringai kecil terbentuk di bibir tipis sang vampire, sama sekali tidak disadari oleh kedua anak SMA tersebut. Seringai itu semakin lebar ketika tangan pucatnya mengangsurkan sebuah boneka berwarna putih berbahan kain dengan ikatan di kepalanya kepada sang pemuda Kiryuu. Tatapan mata itu mengerling penuh arti.

"Kiryuu, oleh-oleh..." katanya dengan nada lembut yang sangat jelas dibuat-buat.

"... tidak butuh!" sahut Zero dengan tatapan bosan yang ia arahkan kepada boneka aneh tersebut. Kentara sekali pemuda berusia 16 tahun tersebut sangat tidak menyukai hadiah yang sudah diberikan untuknya.

Tanpa merasa marah sedikit pun dengan respon Zero, Kuran Kaname sang idola sekolah itu meju mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Zero. Membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat Zero merengut kesal.

"Menurut cerita, ini adalah boneka seukuran manusia yang dikutuk sejak dulu... aku memberikannya khusus untukmu, loh!"

Kaname tersenyum tipis ketika membayangkan reaksi Zero yang memang terkenal bertempramen buruk itu ketika mendengar ucapannya tersebut. Ia sudah memiliki bayangan betapa lucunya wajah putih yang memiliki surai perak lembut itu ketika tengah menahan marah. Namun, dugaan pemuda bermarga Kuran itu ternyata salah. Zero mundur menjauhi vampir yang amat dibencinya itu, dan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, Zero menerima boneka tersebut dan dengan segera membuang benda tersebut ke bawah kakinya. Tanpa berperikebonekaan dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Kaname, sang pemberi hadiah, Zero menginjak-injak boneka tersebut dengan penuh dendam. Yuki memekik pelan melihat perbuatan Zero, gadis tersebut melirik Kaname. Wajah tampan pujaan para gadis tersebut hanya terdiam menatap Zero. Terlihat tidak terganggu atau marah sedikit pun.

"Terima kasih, Kak Kuran... oleh-olehmu langsung berguna, itu sudah cukup bagiku!" kata Zero sambil mengembalikan boneka yang sudah hancur akibat ulah kaki nakal Zero. Lengkap dengan senyuman mengejek. Tanpa mempedulikan Kaname dan tatapan bodoh Yuki, pemuda yang terkenal dingin dan anti-sosial itu segera berlalu dari hadapan kedua teman sekolahnya.

"_Go-gomen_, Kaname- _senpai_... Zero sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menolak hadiah dari _senpai_! Mungkin dia tengah banyak pikiran, makanya jadi bersikap begitu," kata Yuki cepat sambil membungkuk-bungkuk di hadapan Kaname. Kaname tersenyum lembut dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Yuki.  
"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf begitu, Yuki... aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Zero yang seperti tadi, kok." Ucap Kaname. Yuki mengangguk lega dan membalas senyuman sang _senpai _yang sangat ia kagumi tersebut.

Seandainya saja Yuki menyadari, seringai tipis dan tatapan dari mata merah indah itu tepat tertuju ke punggung Tegap Zero yang kini sudah cukup jauh dari mereka. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Penuh aura mengerikan.

'_kena kau, Kiryuu Zero...'_

**Simple Story**

**KanameZero (Vampire Knight)**

**SasShin-Chan**

**Fujoshi Independent Day #4**

Mata _amethyst_ cemerlang itu terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit dan kering teramat sangat menyerang tenggorokannya. Susah payah Zero terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, kedua tangan putih itu memegangi lehernya yang bagai tercekik.

"_Kusooo... _di saat begini?" erangnya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rasa sakit.

Zero sangat kesal dan marah dengan nafsu vampirnya yang selalu datang tiba-tiba begini. Ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan nafsu vampirnya sampai saat ini dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Zero benar-benar kesal sekarang, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa rasa hausnya menyerang di saat ia terlelap tidur seperti saat ini. Jarang sekali terjadi. Ia akan sedikit menerima jika hidung mancungnya mencium bau darah maka rasa haus itu menyerang, namun malam ini ia sama sekali tidak mencium bau darah sama sekali. Ia baru saja tertidur, ingat? Tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa haus sialan itu menyerang.

"Akhhhh..." triaknya frustasi. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi. Ia ingin segera meminum darah segar agar kerongkongannya bisa berhenti berkontraksi. "Berhenti, rasa sakit sialan!"

"Zero!"

Yuki tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mungkin triakannya terlalu keras sehingga gadis itu bisa mendengar dan segera menuju ke kamar Zero. Tanpa rasa takut, Yuki segera mendekati Zero dan membuka lehernya sampai terpampang bebas di hadapan Zero.

"Cepat minum darahku, Zero!" kata Yuki semakin mendekatkan lehernya ke bibir Zero yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Sungguh aneh. Sejak insting vampirnya bangkit, Zero tidak pernah tidak tergoda dengan bau darah Yuki. Sejak untuk pertama kalinya Yuki memberikan darahnya untuknya, ia tidak pernah berminat untuk mencicipi darah makhluk lain. Tapi kenapa, kenapa sekarang ia sama sekali tidak bergairah walaupun leher putih Yuki sudah terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya? Belum lagi dengan rasa panas dan menyakitkan yang masih ia rasakan. Zero mengerang semakin keras.

"Kenapa, Zero?" tanya Yuki semakin cemas. Gadis berwajah manis itu juga merasa aneh dengan keadaan Zero saat itu. "Zero?"

"Ukhhh... pergilah, Yuki!" kata Zero sambil mendorong Yuki pelan. Rasa panas itu semakin kuat menyerangnya. Ia benar-benar haus, ia ingin minum darah. Darah yang bukan darah Yuki. Ada apa ini?

"La-lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya Yuki dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak bisa melihat penderitaan Zero.

Dengan hati-hati dan dengan tangan bergetar, Zero menghapus air mata yang sudah mulai membasahi pipi putih Yuki. Air mata Yuki semakin banyak mengalir ketika dengan mata indahnya ia melihat senyum lemah Zero. Bibir merah Zero bergerak perlahan, tanpa suara namun Yuki dengan mudah bisa menangkap maksud yang ingin disampaikan pemuda tampan tersebut.

'_Daijoubu_...'

Ya. Zero akan baik-baik saja. Yuki percaya dengan hal itu.

Setelah memeluk Yuki singkat, Zero melesat ke luar menyisakan aroma yang terasa sangat familiar bagi Yuki. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Malam semakin sunyi. Tiba-tiba saja Yuki merasakan kerinduan teramat sangat dengan sosok _hunter _berambut silver itu.

**XXXXKanameZeroXXXX**

Tubuh ramping namun berisi itu terbentur dengan cukup keras ke dinding batu yang dingin di belakang bangunan _Cross Academy_ yang lengang dan mencekam malam itu. Suara deru nafas sangat mendominasi dalam kegelapan, memancarkan aura mencekam dan berbahaya. Namun, jika ada yang melihat sosok yang tengah terluka itu, hanya rasa kasihan dan simpatilah yang akan mereka berikan. Zero terkulai lemas di tanah basah di bawahnya. Ia benar-benar haus, namun sungguh, tidak ada keinginan untuk meminum darah siapa pun dan apa pun sekarang ini. Ia haus, namun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mencari darah. Ia tahu ia menginginkan sesuatu untuk meredakan rasa hausnya, namun ia tidak tahu sesuatu itu apa. Itulah yang membuatnya amat sangat frustasi.

'_Apakah aku akan mati sekarang? Huh, tidak lucu sekali kalau aku harus mati gara-gara kehausan!_" dengus Zero di antara rasa hausnya.

Pandangan matanya semakin mengabur. Kepalanya terasa semakin berat dan gelap. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya pun sudah tidak bisa ia gerakan dengan mudah lagi. Benar-benar berakhir. Sampai sesuatu mengusik indra penciumannya. Sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan...

**XXXXKanameZeroXXXX**

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kaname-_sama_," ucap suara lembut namun terdengar ceria dari seorang pemuda yang tidak kalah tampan mengingat ia adalah salah satu siswa _Night Class_ ke arah kaname yang terlihat tengah mengiris jarinya sendiri dengan pisau kecil. Aroma darah khas _Pureblood_ memenuhi ruangan dengan pencahayaan redup itu. Wakil ketua asrama sekaligus sahabat kaname itu masih setia tersenyum meski belum mendapatkan balasan sang tuan. "Kenapa kau mengiris jarimu sendiri, Kaname-_sama_?" lanjutnya.

"Kau merasa terganggu, Takuma?" tanya balik sang pangeran tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabanku, Kaname-_sama_. Aku tidak akan pernah keberatan dengan apapun yang kau lakukan," sahut pemuda dengan nama lengkap Takuma Ichijo itu tanpa menghentikan senyuman. "Aku hanya khawatir aroma darahmu akan membangunkan anak-anak _Night Class _yang lain."

Kaname mendengus. Pisau kecil yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengiris jarinya sendiri kini tergeletak di meja begitu saja. Perlahan kaname beranjak menuju balkon lebar bertirai putih yang sejak tadi berkibar-kibar karena terpaan angin yang memang terasa lebih kencang malam itu. _Crimson _itu menatap bulan dengan penuh arti. Meski wajah dan sikapnya masih tenang khas putra bangsawan, namun Takuma bisa melihat dengan jelas _mood _sang sahabat yang malam ini terlihat sangat baik. Entah karena apa.

"Karena sebentar lagi 'dia' datang, bisakah kau segera pergi dari sini?" tanya Kaname dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat jelas dari tempat Ichijo memunculkan kerucutan bibir dari sang sahabat.

"Kau tega mengusirku hanya gara-gara bocah _Hunter_ berperangai buruk itu? Teganya..." rengut Takuma dengan wajah yang semakin membuat Kaname melebarkan senyumnya. Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki kesal, vampire ceria itu meninggalkan kamar Kaname.

Setelah beberapa saat menatap pintu kamar yang kini tertutup itu, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu kembali memandang malam tanpa bintang dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa sejak seharian itu betah tinggal di bibirnya. Ya, suasana hatinya memang sedang sangat baik hari ini. Sesuatu, seseorang lebih tepatnya yang selama ini sangat ingin ia taklukan sebentar lagi bisa ia pastikan akan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Siapa sangka, seorang pangeran vampir berdarah murni sepertinya akan jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesona seorang vampir Level E sekaligus mantan _Hunter _seperti Kiryuu Zero. Kuran Kaname Marah dan kesal tentu saja, itulah sebabnya ia bertekad akan membuat Zero jatuh ke dalam pelukkannya. Pemuda arogan dan gampang marah itu benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Kaname. Zero sudah membuat seorang Kuran Kaname jatuh cinta, maka Zero harus mau menjadi miliknya. Tidak peduli dengan Zero membencinya, itu sudah keputusan mutlak. Kaname akan menunjukkan hal itu pada Zero.

"Selamat datang, Kiryuu Zero..." ucap Kaname begitu sosok ringkih Zero muncul di kegelapan kamarnya. "Kalau kau minta, pasti aku dengan senang hati menjemputmu!" lanjutnya dengan seringai lebar. Langkahnya pelan tapi pasti mendekati sang terkasih yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bias tertuju padanya. Tajam dan penuh kebencian. Akh... menyakitkan sekali.

"Permainan apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan, vampire sialan?" geram Zero sambil mengarahkan _Bloody Roses _ke arah leher sang vampire.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, aku akan melepaskan Yuki!" jawab kaname tenang meski senjata paling mematikan bagi vampire itu kini terarah kepadanya. Siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

Dengan _crimson _tajam miliknya, Kaname melihat bagaimana mata yang amat ia sukai di hadapannya itu melebar tak percaya. Ia juga merasakan tekanan moncong senjata itu semakin kuat. Mata yang selalu mampu meluluhkannya itu semakin memicing tajam, seakan siap untuk merobek-robek jantungnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang Zero punya. Kaname sama sekali tidak suka ditatap seperti itu, apalagi oleh Zero.

"Jangan main-main, Kuran! Aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu kalau kau sampai menyakiti Yuki," ancam Zero dengan nafas yang semakin memburu. Sampai saat ini, Zero masih terjebak oleh rasa haus yang teramat sangat. Entah kenapa, bau darah Kaname sangat menggodanya untuk meminum darah sang vampire.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang aku katakan, Kiryuu... harusnya kau tahu itu!" bisik Kaname mengangsurkan jari yang tergores dan masih bercucuran darah tepat di depan mulut Zero. Mata _amethyst _indah itu berubah menjadi merah pekat ketika bau darah yang menyengat itu menggodanya dan semakin meningkatkan gairah vampire dalam dirinya. "Daripada kita membicarakan hal tidak penting begini, bukankah lebih baik kau segera hisap darahku? Kau tidak mau berubah menjadi vampire level E, kan?" bujuk Kaname mengelus lembut pipi putih Zero yang selalu menggoda untuk disentuh. Wajah yang dipenuhi raut kesakitan dan keringat yang membasahinya benar-benar pemandangan yang amat menggoda iman seorang Kaname. Begitu tampan, _gentle_ namun manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Benar-benar wajah pembawa dosa.

"Aku hanya sudi meminum darah Yuki, lebih baik mati daripada harus bergantung pada seorang vampire sepertimu!" desis Zero pelan namun penuh nada mengancam.

Kaname tersenyum tipis. Dengan cepat bibir merah penuh itu menangkap bibir tipis Zero yang memang sudah lama ia impikan. Melumatnya tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli dengan raut terkejut Zero dan senjata yang masih menempel di lehernya. Kaname hanya fokus dengan apa yang sudah bibirnya dapat saat ini. Bibir Zero, bibir yang sudah sangat lama ia inginkan. Bukan hanya melumat dan memagutnya saja, tapi ia juga ingin merasakan darah yang mengalir dari bibir yang selalu berbicara kasar kepadanya itu. Menghisapnya dengan penuh semangat setiap tetes darah yang mengalir dari daging kenyal nan hangat itu. Akh... ia benar-benar sudah gila hanya karena Zero. Kalau ia merasakan perasaan gila seperti ini, Zero juga harus merasakannya juga.

Lain halnya dengan Kaname yang tengah bersorak bahagia karena berhasil mendapatkan bibirnya, Zero justru tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Merutuki dan menanyakan apa saja yang sekiranya bisa membuat pikirannya jernih saat ini. Di saat bibir Kaname memakan habis bibirnya dengan buas. Ia marah, tentu saja. Harus bukan? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau menuruti hatinya yang bertriak untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Tubuhnya hanya diam, menuruti apa saja yang vampire itu maui. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Kaname, bukannya dia mencintai Yuki? Bukannya dia satu-satunya rivalnya dalam memperebutkan hati Yuki? Kenapa dia menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat begini?

"Enak bukan? Kau mau aku meneruskannya?" bisik Kaname di sela-sela pagutan bibir mereka. Mata hitamnya terarah tepat ke mata Zero. Senang, karena hanya ada bayangannya yang terpantul di mata indah itu. Dua kali menghisap bibir bawah Zero. "Aku gila karenamu, Kiryuu... kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Hanya terdiam yang bisa dilakukan oleh Zero. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berdamai. Zero bahkan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat ketika ia merasakan tangan-tangan besar nan dingin Kaname mulai merangkaki punggungnya. Tubuhnya terasa amat kecil saat kedua tangan Kaname merengkuh tubuhnya, menenggelamkannya dalam tubuh gagah itu. Dia benar-benar terhipnotis dengan semua sentuhan Kaname, Zero benar-benar sudah menyerah untuk melawan. Kini, hanya mengerang dan mendesahlah yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa kau jadi begini, Zero?" tanya Kaname setelah merebahkan tubuh Zero ke ranjang besarnya. Kaname terlihat sekali tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh Zero walaupun hanya sedetik. Bahkan untuk membiarkan Zero bergerak saja rasanya tidak mungkin, kedua tangan, tubuh dan bibir Kaname tidak sekejap pun lepas dari Zero. "Kau sangat ingin meminum darahku, kan? Bahkan aroma darah Yuki yang manis itu pun tidak mampu meredam rasa hausmu, tidakkah kau merasa heran dengan hal itu?"

Zero sangat ingin memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu mampu membuat semua siswa _Cross Academy _ketakutan dan lari tunggang langgang kepada pemuda tampan di atasnya itu, namun apa daya matanya terasa berat dan tenaganya menghilang entah kemana. Pemuda berambut silver itu hanya mampu menahan kekesalannya ketika melihat seringai menyebalkan bermain di bibir Kaname. Dari awal ia sudah curiga, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya semenjak meninggalkan Kaname begitu saja di gerbang sekolah. Wajah Kaname terus menerus membayang di ingatannya dan keinginan yang teramat sangat kuat untuk mencicipi darah sang vampire. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau semua itu benar-benar perbuatan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai musuh bebuyutannya tersebut.

"A-apa yang- uhnnnn..."tanya Zero tenggelam dalam desahan ketika tanpa ampun Kaname kembali meraup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan yang tidak henti-hentinya menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Kiryuu... andai saja kau tidak menolak dan menginjak-injak boneka kutukan itu, kau tidak akan terkena mantra cinta yang sudah kupasang pada boneka tersebut!" jawab Kaname menyeringai sambil asyik menjilati setiap inci wajah putih Zero.

"Apa?" desis Zero berbahaya. Mata merahnya tajam terarah ke mata sendu Kaname. "Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan, hah?" bentak pemuda bertubuh atletis berusaha mendorong tubuh Kaname yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Namun apa boleh buat, tenaganya sama sekali hilang.

"Aku yang sudah memantraimu agar kau jatuh dalam pelukkanku, Kiryuu Zero..." sahut Kaname kembali merengkuh Zero dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Seluruh tubuh mereka berdua menempel, tanpa jarak.

"Kau vampire gila, Kuran...enyah kau dari hadapanku!" dengan sekuat tenaga Zero mendorong Kaname dan menendang bagian tubuh Kaname yang paling sensitif. Kaname sukses mundur. Terengah, Kiryuu Zero segera beranjak dari ranjang berseprei putih itu.

Braaakkk.

Begitu Zero sadar, ia merasakan tubuh kurusnya sudah terbaring kembali di ranjang mewah itu lengkap dengan tubuh Kaname menindihi tubuhnya. Menguncinya sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Zero melihat mata merah Kaname lurus menatapnya, tidak ada senyum maupun seringai yang sejak tadi bertengger di bibir penuh itu. Marahkah dia? Mana mau Zero peduli dengan itu. Dia juga berhak marah, kan? Masih tanpa kata, Kaname menyayat lehernya dengan kuku tajamnya, mengakibatkan darah merah segar mengalir membasahi baju dan dadanya. Tak sedikit yang memuncrat mengenai tubuh Zero yang terlentang di bawah Kaname.

Zero tidak bisa mengontrol matanya untuk membulat sempurna melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaname di atasnya. Yang jelas, rasa haus dan laparnya semakin menjadi begitu aroma darah Kaname memenuhi indra penciumannya.

'_gawat, aku tidak bisa menahan diri kalau aromanya seharum ini!_' batin Zero mengumpat. Matanya sudah merah sepenuhnya.

Kaname tersenyum dalam hati. Ia yakin, kali ini pemuda keras kepala di bawahnya itu tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi. Dengan mantra dan kutukan yang ia berikan kepada Zero, membuat pemuda itu tidak mau lagi meminum darah dari orang atau vampire lain selain darah dari vampire berdarah murni seperti dirinya. Kejam mungkin, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar sang pemuda benar-benar bisa ia dapatkan. Karena, begitu Zero meminum darahnya maka Zero akan selamanya bergantung padanya. Tidak bisa lepas lagi.

"Jangan menghindar lagi! Minumlah darahku, Kiryuu... minumlah sesuka dan sebanyak apapun yang kamu mau!" kata Kaname tegas sambil mengangkat kepala perak Zero dan mengarahkan mulut Zero ke arah lehernya yang penuh darah. "Setelah ini, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, Kiryuu Zero! Selamanya menjadi milikku,"

Akal sehat Zero sudah tidak bisa membantu lagi. Aroma darah Kaname sudah membutakan kewarasannya. Hanya ada Kaname dan Kaname yang ada di otaknya. Apalagi dengan leher berkulit putih bersih dan tetesan darah segar yang menghiasinya, benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditolak lagi oleh seorang _ex-hunter _terkuat sepertinya.

Kaname tersenyum puas ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan Zero melingkari lehernya dan nafas hangat Zero mengenai leher jenjangnya. Kedua tubuh sempurna itu saling menempel erat, membagi kehangatan satu sama lain dengan gerakkan-gerakkan pelan namun terasa menyenangkan untuk keduanya. Kedua tangan Zero melingkari leher Kaname penuh hasrat dan kedua tangan Kaname melingkari tubuh Zero posesif. Indah bagai maha karya agung yang memiliki nilai estetika tinggi. Tiada duanya. Ringisan pelan sebagai akibat dari rasa sakit karena gigitan taring Zero dan hisapan penuh hasrat sesudahnya, menyakitkan namun Kaname lebih dari senang untuk menerimanya. Karena itu bertanda, sang terkasih benar-benar sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"_I'm yours, _Kiryuu..." bisik Kaname sambil membelai helaian silver Zero dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya dengan Zero, menutup mata, menikmati setiap detik bagaimana Zero mengambil darahnya, darah yang penuh aliran cinta dan hasrat yang hanya tersedia untuk sang terkasih.

Meski berawal dari paksaan, Kaname berjanji akan menyayangi pemuda pemilik mata _amethyst _itu dengan segenap cinta yang ia miliki. Ia berjanji, ia akan membuat Zero tidak lagi terpaksa mencintainya. Ia akan membuat cinta mereka menjadi kisah cinta yang mengalir apa adanya. Sesuai dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. Tidak perlu berlebihan, yang penting membuat satu sama lain bisa merasakan cinta yang diberikan pasangan masing-masing. Sederhana namun menjanjikan. Itulah cinta Kaname untuk Zero. Begitu pula Zero untuk Kaname.

**Kaname And Zero**

**END**

Salam kenal, _minna_...aku SasShin-Chan, ^^ ini merupakan fic KaZe pertama SasShin sekaligus fic pertama di fandom Vampire Knight! Mohon bantuannya, ya _minna_...^^ dengan senang hati SasShin akan menerima segala keritik dan saran yang membangun dari _senpai_-_senpai_ dan para _reader_ Vampire Knight yang terhormat.^^

Fanfic ini juga SasShin dedikasikan untuk _Fujoshi Independet Day #4_! Yaiiiyyy...Fujoshi Fudanshi selalu merdeka dan tetap hidup!yosh...^^

Arigatou^^

SasShin-chan


End file.
